Book of Shadows I: The legend of a young boy!
by ZeroRequim
Summary: Just sprung up in my head, needed to type it up.  Shinji is a Class One Magus, charged with protecting all non sensitive humans. And he plays in a band.  OOC Shinji.  Any suggestions for a ship? No yaoi or yuri please.  And a review would be nice.
1. Death of a Hero?

My heart was pounding fast, my breathing was laboured. All in all my first day back was going well. In a city I had never wanted to return to, lost and scared.  
>I found myself hating father more than before... More than last time.<br>Ah! I should introduce myself.  
>My name is Shinji Ikari, I am 14 years of age. Very nice to meet you.'<br>Now that I've introduced myself let me share a secret with you. This might sound odd but it is true, believe me when I say that, but most importantly it is why I am being chased..  
>I am a Class One Magus of the Liber Umbrarum, or book of shadows. To most people being part of Liber Umbrarum just makes me the member of a band, a very good band whose song Limit Break is outstanding, but it is important because soon, all of A's warriors will seek us out. Every last magic sensitive will be hunted down.<br>Right now I am being chased through the deserted streets of Tokyo-3 by Sachiel... and he is pissed off. Not as pissed as when I killed him with my EVA(External Vector Armour) but that happened in the future, so no problems there. I think he's found me.  
>"We will break your body! Hiding will not save you now!" Sachiel roared at me.<br>Rolling forward gave me a spectacular view of his sword. I saw him thrust it into my stomach and wondered why it didn't hurt.  
>Then the pain started. <div> 


	2. The full story? Chapter 1!

"Run rabbit,  
>Run rabbit,<br>Run, run, run"  
>My heart was pounding fast, my breathing was laboured. All in all my first day back was going well. In a city I had never wanted to return to, lost and scared.<br>I found myself hating father more than before... More than last time.  
>Ah! I should introduce myself.<br>My name is Shinji Ikari, I am 14 years of age. Very nice to meet you.'  
>Now that I've introduced myself let me share a secret with you. This might sound odd but it is true, believe me when I say that, but most importantly it is why I am being chased..<br>I am a Class One Magus of the Liber Umbrarum, or book of shadows. To most people being part of Liber Umbrarum just makes me the member of a band, a very good band whose song Limit Break is outstanding, but it is important because soon, all of A's warriors will seek us out. Every last magic sensitive will be hunted down.  
>Right now I am being chased through the deserted streets of Tokyo-3 by Sachiel... and he is pissed off. Not as pissed as when I killed him with my EVA(External Vector Armour) but that happened in the future, so no problems there. I think he's found me.<br>"We will break your body! Hiding will not save you now!" Sachiel roared at me.  
>Rolling forward gave me a spectacular view of his sword. I saw him thrust it into my stomach and wondered why it didn't hurt.<br>Then the pain started.  
>To tell you the truth, I never thought being stabbed could hurt so much. I was very wrong.<br>"Is the little human in pain? Do you want your mommy?" Sachiel taunted.  
>"At least my mother isn't pinned up on some cross with a lance in her." How I love witty comebacks. "Sanctuary of Shadows!" Ah! That may have been a bad choice. Light magic and shadow magic don't mix.<br>Magic lesson 1!: Type match up and tiers!  
>Light magic works well with water and wind magic. For example: Tier 1(the highest) light magic works well with tier 2 wind or water magic.<br>If you are using water, light and wind magic, to achieve the best results your wind magic should be at the bottom.  
>Shadow magic can only be used by Class One Magus, this limitation is due to the mental strain its use causes. Shadow magic reacts explosively to light magic, the mixing of the two in controlled environments creates a Void.<br>Lesson end!  
>I was sure that an explosion at such a distance would kill me, but all it did was blind Sachiel. I saw that as my chance, pulling the sword out of my stomach was hard, very hard. I got it out in time to see Sachiel snarling at me. "Heal!" Low level magic, that should help... unless he stabbed me again... and again. ""Damn you! You bastard!"<br>"Haha, stupid human thinks he can beat me." 


End file.
